Promise
by Katanagirl16
Summary: The trials and tribulations of being half-vampire, and having a werewolf boyfriend . . . who won't copulate. For BreakingDawn17 :D Nessie/Jake
1. I promise

A/N: Twilight is not mine.

A/N: This story is for BreakingDawn17.

A/N: In this story Nessie is about 13, (figuratively, literally she's 5-ish) (this whole scene takes place in a meadow, (NOT Edward and Bella's))

0000000000000000

Promise

0000000000000000

"Nessie, why did you run away? It's hard enough for us to protect you when you're with us." Edward sighs into his cell-phone

"I need to have some time alone, Daddy." I reply "Besides you and I both know I don't need protecting, especially when Jake's around."

"Exactly, how much 'alone-time' do you think you'll get? Jacob is following you." Edward says pointedly

"I know, Jake will protect me Daddy. Just let me have a couple days, please?" I beg my father

"Okay, but be careful." Edward says hanging up.

I lay back, surrounded by long green grass and colorful wildflowers. The clear blue sky looks far away.

Jake is almost here, I can smell him, his wonderful scent fills my nostrils and I breathe deeply.

Jake jogs into the meadow, (in human form) he slows when he sees me, and walking over to me, he sits next to me.

"Why?" he asks. Just one word but I know what he means.

"Why." I repeat rolling onto my stomach "Jake, do you have any idea what it's like to have four happily married couples living in the same house as you, and each of these couples are perpetually young AND they don't need sleep?"

Jake is silent, knowing that I'm not really asking him, that I'm getting to my point.

"What do you think these four couples do all night, every night?" I rant

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jake asks with a smirk

"Urgh, no." I reply "I am just so sick of it!" I jump up and start pacing

"You'd think they could be just a little more discreet, but NO we can't do THAT!"

"Is THAT the ONLY thing they can think of doing!" I rant

As I stalk by him Jake reaches out and pulls me onto his lap, holding me against his hard chest.

"Nessie you really shouldn't bottle all this up, it's not good for your health." Jake says trying to imitate a psychiatrist.

"Jake, its not funny!" I say punching him in the shoulder.

"Well Nessie, I really have no idea what you're talking about." Jake says laughing

I punch him again, and he lays back pulling me with him.

"Jerk." I mutter

"Whelp." He replies grinning

"Jake do you _really_ have no idea what I mean?" I ask laying my head on his chest

"Well, I have an_ idea_, but I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean." He says seriously, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, if you're thinking, that I'm thinking, of what a man a woman do together, then yes you know what I'm talking about." I reply grinning

"Nessie, I really don't think you're dad would approve of this conversation topic." Jake says smirking

"I don't care! My family's sex life is ruining mine!" I declare trying to pull away

"You have a sex life and didn't tell me?" Jake asks quirking an eyebrow "I don't think that is acceptable." he pulls me tight to him holding me still

"JAKE! You know what I mean!" I shout kicking his shins

"Whelp, you do realize that doesn't hurt me at all." Jake states calmly

"Well it makes me feel better." I say pouting

"Why does trying to cause me bodily harm help you feel better?" Jake asks the world at large

"Not helping Jake." I state laying still again

"Honey, they're just doing what comes naturally. They ARE married ya know. That IS what a man and a woman do." Jake says calmly

"Jake," I whisper

"What Nessie?" He says prompting me on

"When will we be like that?" I ask sitting up and straddling his waist, resting my palms on his chest

"Ness, you're still a little girl."

"I'm 13!" I say defensively

"Actually you're four-and-a-half." Jake says smirking at me

"Jake promise me something?" I ask him

"Anything Nessie." Jake says looking me in the eyes, I could almost drown looking into his beautiful eyes.

"When I'm old enough, will you make love to me?" I ask nervously looking away from his gaze

"Nessie," Jake says, his voice pulling my eyes back to his "I promise you, when the time is right, I _will_ make love to you. I'd do it right now, but then your dad would kill me."

"He would to." I say smiling at the thought

"There! Again more joy at my bodily endangerment!" Jake declares "Why?!"

"Aw, Jakey. You're just so sexy when you're fighting." I tease him

"Really?" He asks a dangerous look on his face

Jake suddenly sits up, still holding on to me. He cups my chin in his hand, and bending down his mouth kisses mine. His other hand is behind my head, I reach up and tangle my fingers in his long hair.

He kisses me gently, then harder as I respond. We break away gasping for breath. A pleased smirk is on his face.

"How do you feel now?" He asks huskily

I lean back, pretending to consider the question. "I still think you're sexier when you're fighting." I grin my lips slightly swollen from his kiss

"Why you little-" He breaks off "Oh, I see now, you just like it when I'm covered with fur!" he swats my butt gently

"No," I say smirking "I like it cause then you can't talk!" I jump up and run with Jake close behind me.

"Nessie, when I catch you, you are gonna get it!" He calls

Suddenly, he's in front of me and I slam into him, sending us to the ground.

I wrap my hands in his hair, pulling his face to mine, kissing him passionately as I press my breasts into him.

We pull away panting, "Ness, you keep going like that and I'm not gonna be able to wait for you to grow up a bit." Jake says, his husky voice sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"That's perfectly fine with me." I whisper in his ear

"Well it's not with me," Jake says quietly "Honey, I'm not gonna have sex with a 13 year-old."

"How long do we have to wait?" I ask him

"No more than a year-and-a-half. By that time you'll be almost full grown." he replies

"You were right about one thing Jake," I say grinning

"Only one?" he teases

"I absolutely _love_ your hair." I say happily

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Jake says looking at my arms (which are attached to my hands, which are buried in his hair) as if just noticing them.

"I love you, Jake." I say cuddling up to him

"I love you too, Whelp." He replies, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jerk." I say snuggling into his shoulder

"Aw, you love me for it." He says wrapping his arms around me

"Damn straight." I say gruffly

"Tut, tut, if your mother heard you." Jake sighed as if I were a lost cause

00000000000

A/N: so what did you think? This was originally a one-shot but does anyone want a sequel? (perhaps one a year-and-a-half later?) Please review.

A/N: When Jake calls Nessie Whelp he means that as a term of endearment, one of the meanings of whelp is child or puppy, so basically he's calling her a puppy and since he's a were-wolf that all ties in :D


	2. Do you remember?

A/N: Twilight isn't mine, a pity . . .

A/N: so I decided to make this a three-shot, hmm, not sure if there is such a thing, anyway, this takes place 6-sh months after Promise. Jake's POV, more angsty. Nessie now looks to be almost 15. This takes place in the meadow, once again, the Cullens are playing with lemons. heehee, oh, and imagine they start out sitting down, in the grass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do You Remember

000000000000000000

Looking at her, makes me think I've died and gone to heaven. Nessie grows more beautiful every day. And it's getting harder and harder to control myself.

God, I feel so horrible. Thinking that way about a little girl. But, it's hard when she doesn't look so little anymore. Urgh, I hate myself for thinking this way.

But when she kisses me I want to take her, with all that's in me. Urgh, I sure hope Edward doesn't hear this, that would be . . . extremely, well it would not be good, let's put it that way.

"Jacob do you remember the last time we were here?" I hear her ask

"Yeah, Whelp?" I tease

Nessie sighs, "Jake when're you gonna stop calling me that?"

"Maybe, when I . . . yeah, probably never." I decide

"Jerk." she says rolling her eyes

"Oh, that's mature." I say with a smirk

"Besides, I'm only 5." she says grinning

"Darn, well ya sure don't look it." I say as if I had forgotten

"Oh, Jake, please . . ." she has a pleading look in her eyes, crap.

"Nessie," I say sighing "please, just a few more months. Can't we wait just that long?"

"What if I don't want to wait any longer? What if just being near you makes me want you inside me! Jake I love you, please . . ."

Damn, I need you too Nessie, "Please, Ness," I plead "Don't . . . I can't do that to you, not yet."

"Jake, kiss me." she says, it's not a request, yet not quite an order.

I lean forward and wrap one of my arms around her waist, the other is behind her head. Her soft mouth against mine, it makes me want to do such naughty things to her.

She snuggles up close to me, her hands in my hair. She kisses me lightly _teasing_ me, damn.

All she does is kiss me and, I'm practically over the edge.

I lean away, knowing if we keep going, it's going to end up in a place I don't want to go yet.

She lays her head in the crook of my shoulder, her soft breathing tickles my neck.

"Jake you never answered my question." she says panting lightly

"Didn't think I had to." I reply huskily "guess I'll just have to convince you." I shake my head as if discouraged.

Then I'm kissing her fiercely, our tongues battling for dominance. She presses her soft body against mine and I growl in pleasure.

"Jake . . ." she pants "never stop kissing me."

I more than happily comply, her swollen lips turning me on even more than I already am.

She leans back, out of breath, and I hug her tight to me, never wanting to let go.

"Jake, make love to me." she says coyly

Damn, when she says that . . .

"Nessie, I want to . . . but, what if something happens?" I have to admit I have worried about it.

"Jake, I don't care. I love you." she says shaking her head

"Nessie, if you let Carlisle examine you, to find out . . ." I trail off

She looks me squarely in the eyes, "So, you're saying, that if I have a doctor appointment,_ then _you'll take me."

"Yes, but we have to know first Nessie, can you imagine little vampiric-wolves running around, that would be a bad idea."

"I guess it would be," she admits laying her head on my chest "I love you Jake, so much."

"I love you more." I reply with a smirk

"That's doubtful," she says rolling her eyes

"Whelp,"

"Jerk-dog,"

"That's a new one, came up with that all on your own did ya?" I say sleepily

"Jasper bet I wouldn't say it, so I win." she tells me yawning "Jake, let's take a nap."

"Sound's good to me." I reply almost asleep "I love you Nessie."

"Love ya Jakey." she whispers, so quiet I almost can't hear it.

000000000000000000

A/N: and on that note, we shall leave the happy, (though sex-starved) couple alone (for now).

A/N: one part left to go, shall we say, six-ish months later.

A/N: now please, review. Also dost thou want a lemon for the next chapter?


	3. What Do You Want?

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

0000000

A/N: This is 5 months later. Nessie's POV. Starts out at the Cullen house.

Nessie got checked out by Carlisle a month before this happens, she is unable to reproduce.

0000000

What Do You Want?

0000000

Well, here it is five months later, and I'm still a virgin. Not that I haven't been trying, but Jake can be so stubborn!

Speaking of Jake, Jasper and Emmett have stolen him! Unfortunately not only do I live in a sex-crazed house, I live in a sports-crazed house. I mean is football really that important?

However I have a plan, and it's a very good one.

I quietly enter the living room and sit next to Jake on the leather couch, He instinctively wraps his arm around me, perfect.

I play with one of his big hands, making sure he's distracted. I hold his hand in mine, then, I send him what I'm thinking.

_I'm standing in our meadow, fingering the top button on my blouse. I slowly, oh so slowly, unbutton my blouse and let it slide off my shoulders, down my arms to the ground. Then my hands move to my belt, I slowly unbuckle it and pull it out of my pants. I unbutton my jeans then slowly pull the zipper down. I let my hands drift to my hips and slide my pants down. _

Jake pulls his hand away quickly and I smirk at him. The sports-aholics haven't noticed anything.

Jake is watching me suspiciously, wondering what I'm going to do next, so I send him a view of our meadow, he nods almost imperceptibly.

0000000

"What do you want?" Jake's wonderfully husky voice asks

"You." I reply simply, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his wonderful mouth.

Jake grabs my waist and pulls me against him, his lips never breaking contact with mine.

"Th-that was a nice trick you pulled," Jake pants

"It worked though," I reply smirking

"Well now that ya got me out here, what do you want?" Jake counters sexily, kissing my cheek

"I want to lose my innocence, to make love, have sex, intercourse, whatever you wanna call it." I say in his ear

"Nessie . . ." Jake says moaning slightly

"No Jake," I cut him off "I'm not waiting any longer, I can't wait any longer."

"Neither can I," Jake says unbuttoning my shirt

He lifts his arms obligingly as I pull his t-shirt off him. My shirt off, his hands move to my waist.

I take over, undoing my jeans and pulling them off. I look up to see that Jake's done the same.

His big hands ghosting over my breasts, he helps me out of my bra.

"You're so beautiful, Ness." He whispers as he removes his boxers. Then his hands are at my waist tugging my underwear down my legs.

He stands back and gives me a once-over, his gaze lingering on my breasts.

"Jake . . ." I whisper, drawing his gaze back to my face "touch me, Jake."

Jacob quickly closes the distance between us, one hand goes to the small of my back, the other gently touches my right breast, his mouth is on my left.

He gently kisses my breast, then takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Mmmn, Jake." I moan. In response Jake lightly nips my breast, causing me to gasp and thrust my hips toward him.

"Ooooh, Jake," I moan, feeling his erection. I rub my center against him, aching to feel him within me.

Jake pulls me with him into the grass, swiftly kissing me, his hot mouth needing to taste me.

"Ja-Jake . . . please," I moan. Jake ignores my plea and moves his mouth to my other breast.

He lightly bites my nipple, holding it between his teeth, his tongue sends shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Do you know what this is?" Jake asks sexily fondling my breast "These are your breasts, but they're also called, bosoms, boobs, tits . . . the list is almost endless. And this," he says touching my vagina lightly

"Jake . . . I need you." I moan

"Not as . . . much as I need you." he growls

He lays me back on the grass, settling between my legs.

"What do you want?" he whispers, his fingers rubbing my womanhood.

"Take me." I growl pulling his mouth down to mine, and kissing him roughly.

Jake presses himself to me, his tip enters me. Then he slowly sheaths himself within me,

"Jake . . ." I moan in pleasure. He slowly pulls out, then pushes back in burying himself to the hilt.

"Nessie, you feel so damn good. I love you, Ness." He says thrusting into me

We climax together, and he colapses next to me, breathing heavily.

"Jake," I whisper

"Hmm," He moans in response

"Make love to me."

Jake grabs me growling, "You little-" I silence him with a kiss, wrapping my arms around him.

"Whelp, you're not going to get away with seducing me." Jake says smirking

"I'm soooo afraid," I say sarcastically "Jerk-dog."

Jake raises an eyebrow, "Emmett bet I wouldn't say it twice." I say shrugging

"Stakes?" he asks resignedly

"They have to buy me anything I want." I say smirking

"Whelp, Why are you so good at being bad?" He asks grinning

"I had a good teacher." I tell him, slowly getting to my feet

"Oh, really?" Jake's voice an almost-growl, as he too stands

"Yeah, Jake, a verrrry good teacher." I say purring

"That's it-" he grabs for me but I'm already gone, and he's chasing me. I hope he catches me.

0000000

A/N: Edward bet she wouldn't say it three times, so did you like?

A/N: Did you like the lemon? My first so please be nice.

A/N: please review :D


	4. How Far Would You Go?

disclaimer: Twilight is not, and never will be mine.

**anonymous review replies to**

Jackie:

Thanks, and yes me too. Oh, well at least I have publishing rights to my book.

Kelsey:

Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Yes, they really did have sex in the last chapter. She was just being a little eager to do it again.

RJ, EB lover:

Thanks, it's always nice to have encouragement :)

00000000000

A/N: Watching Fellowship of the Ring and trying to write fanfiction for Twilight at the same time is never a good idea . . .

This takes place when Jake and Nessie come home after their "romp" in the meadow.

0000000000

--Jake's POV--

I am so dead. As soon as I walk through the door of the Cullen's mansion (and have I mentioned it freaking HUGE) seven vampires are going to rip me to shreds. Why? You ask. Well I'll tell you.

I just deflowered their daughter/niece/granddaughter. (several times I might add) And wow. That girl's damned amazing.

I'd like to know where she learned some of those tricks she employed on me. Oh, wait, no I don't. Sometimes ignorance IS bliss.

Any way back on topic, I am going to die.

We go inside to the sound of loud discussion (e.g. Emmett and Jasper fighting AGAIN) I wonder what set them off this time.

Their "talk" goes something like this:

Emmett: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Jasper: *laughing his butt off*

Emmett: IT'S NOT FUNNY JASPER, I BET ON THAT!!!!!!!

Jasper: Dude you've got to know better than to bet against Alice.

Emmett: Gah, she did it just to spite us.

Edward: *Gasp*

Oh. Shit. I grab Nessie's hand and she looks nervously up at me. Edward comes out of the living room, crossing his arms and not saying anything.

We are engaged in a stare down when Bella comes into the room. Edward looks away from me and they make eye contact, I'm sure they're communicating mentally.

Then Edward breaks the silence saying "Renesmee, talk to your mother. Jacob come with me."

I give Nessie's hand a squeeze then follow Edward outside onto the porch

"I'll not beat around the bush with you Jake. What's been done is done. And while I don't condone it, I can't say that I'm surprised." His voice is . . . amused?

"What?" I say finally finding my voice

"Mind-reader Jake. For the last year, the both of you have been quite single-minded. Please don't take this the wrong way, but if you hurt her . . . I WILL NOT hesitate to tear you limb from limb." the last was low and dangerous

"Edward, I would sooner kill myself before I'd hurt her. You know that." I look him straight in the eyes as I give voice to my thoughts "She is my light, and my soul. My conscience and the keeper of my heart. I could not live if something happened to her."

"Just how far would you be willing to go for her?" Edward asks testing me

"I'd die for her." I declare

"Well, alright then." He says turning and going inside

"Jake?" Nessie says coming out onto the porch "You'll never believe what just happened to me."

"I'm sure you'll tell me." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"But, that's no fun! You HAVE to guess." she says leaning into my shoulder

"Come on Whelp, lets go for a walk. Then you can tell me." I say taking her hand and stepping off the porch

"Guess Jake." Nessie demands easily keeping pace with my longer stride

"Fine. You were accused of being brutally raped, and are now seducing your rapist off so that you can kill him."

Nessie starts laughing and I fake a hurt look.

"What you wanted me to guess." I say feigning innocence

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd come up with something so ridiculous!" she protests

"Well you'll just have to tell me what really happened then." I say easily

"No . . . I don't think I will."

"You know you want to."

"No. I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do too."

"Do-"

Nessie breaks off as I silence her with a swift kiss.

"I win." I say lightly

"No. I win." She replies wrapping her arms around my neck, and then our mouths meet and all thought of talk is forgotten

"Ness . . ." I say huskily gesturing to the still visible mansion behind us "Don't you think we should take this to someplace a little more . . . private."

"Very well." she sighs

000000000000000000000

A/N: Next chapter: lemon & what happened to Nessie!

Okay, now I just need to get this out of my system, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU EVIL JERKS!!!!! ahem, poor Boromir, even though I don't like him that much, it still sucked the way he died. And OH MY GOSH!! Haldir is soooo hot.

Anyway, review and you get the chocolate covered Wolf or Vamp of your choice. (which ever way you are so inclined)

Oh, and there's a movie quote embedded somewhere in this chapter, can anyone spot it? Hint: it's from PotC: Curse of the Black Pearl.


	5. Right Now!

dis: Twilight=not mine

A/N: Back by popular demand (literally you guys demanded I update :D) Thanks for that btw, I find I update faster if you guys force me to. And congrats to ilikemymensparkly and Mireyah2012 for finding the movie quote.

0000000000

--Nessie's POV-- (except for the recap at the beginning)

_"Ness . . ." I say huskily gesturing to the still visible mansion behind us "Don't you think we should take this to someplace a little more . . . private."_

_"Very well." she sighs_

"Get a room!" Emmett calls out from said mansion

I laugh at my Uncle's immaturity and grabbing Jake's hand I say "Where do you want to go?"

"Don't care." Jake says shrugging "So you gonna tell me what happened to you?"

"Well . . ." I say looking up at him "How about if I just show you?" I place my palms on his face and close my eyes

_Daddy comes out of the living room and crossing his arms across his chest initiates a stare-down with Jake. Then Mom steps lightly into the room, and they mentally exchange information._

_"Renesmee talk to your mother, Jacob come with me." Daddy says shortly, uh oh, he used my real name._

_Daddy goes out onto the porch and squeezing my hand Jake follows him. I turn back toward Mom to see that Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett have joined her, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. _

_"Well, Ness, what are we going to do with you?" Mom asks shaking her head _

_"I think we should congratulate her." stated Emmett grinning_

_"Ah, yes," sighed Jasper dramatically "Our little Nessie is growing up."_

_"Can we have your autograph?" asked Emmett shaking my hand enthusiastically_

_"Um, what?" I asked confused_

_"You two stop it." Mom says rolling her eyes_

_"Wait . . . I'm confused?" I say looking at my smiling uncles_

_"So is Jacob." Mom says grinning "Perhaps you should go talk to him."_

_"And when she says 'talk' she really means ha- OUCH!" Jasper yelped (mom had elbowed him in the ribs)_

_"Uh, yeah, I'll just do that." I say as Daddy comes back inside_

_Daddy pats my shoulder as I pass him to go outside_

_"Jake?" Nessie says coming out onto the porch "You'll never believe what just happened to me."_

"I'm still confused." I tell Jake my hands drifting from his face to his chest

"I think, that perhaps they've decided to just accept us, rather than fight a losing battle." Jake says transforming into a wolf and loping off, I follow at a run.

Half an hour later we reach our meadow, and transforming back into a man, Jake says "Now where were we?" as he leans down to kiss me passionately. His wonderfully naked body against mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling our bodies flush together. His tongue flicks against my lips and I open them, allowing him entrance. We briefly battle for dominance, neither winning.

"Mhmm," I moan as his warm hands caress my breasts. Jake swiftly relieves me of my shirt, while deftly helping me out of my pants.

"I want to try something." I whisper resting my palms on his chest, slowly moving them down.

I halt at his hips, looking in his eyes for permission. He nods busy undoing my bra.

I slowly move my hands down further, teasing him. Then kneeling in front of him, I take his big cock in my hands. I run my hands up and down his fully erect length.

Then, gently, I kiss the tip. I flick my tongue out, swirling it around his velvet rise.

"Mmm, Ne- oh, Ness . . . how . . ." He moans his head thrown back

Smirking, I release him. And then he takes charge, pushing me back onto the soft grass. He straddles my waist, positioning himself between my legs.

"Take me Jake." I encourage him "Take me now."

"With pleasure." He says smirking as he thrusts deep into my pussy.

He holds still, letting me feel him inside me. I pull my legs up, and put them over his shoulders, allowing him better access.

"Please . . ." I beg, needing to feel him moving within me.

"Please what?" Jake says huskily

"Oh, god, Jake! If you don't fuck me right now, I will never have sex with you again!" I moan, grinding against him.

"Well, if you put it like that . . ." He says smirking

Then he moves, pulling almost completely out, then thrusting in, hard. In and out, in a never ceasing rhythm, faster as we near orgasm.

"Oh, oh, Jake . . ." I moan

"Cum for me Nessie, scream my name." he huskily murmurs in my ear

His cock twitches within me, sending me over the edge. "Jake, oh, oh, JAKE!!" I scream riding out the most wonderful orgasm of my life. He follows a second later, still thrusting, before finally halting and sliding out.

Jake lays down next to me, and pulls me onto his chest.

"I love you, Whelp." his hand fondling my breast

"Hmm, Jake. I love you . . . Jerk-dog."

000000000

A/N: Ah, my second lemon. Did you like? Please review. I will continue if you guys want me to, or I could have this be the ending, lemme know.


	6. What is Wrong with Me?

disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you Kat Heartkins for this idea. Btw, I should let ya'll know I'm feeling extremely evil today. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! - OK, got that out of my system. This take's place three months after the last chapter. Um, chapter starts at Jake's house, let's say that Billy is out "visiting" Sue.

000000000000000000000

I stretch languorously, and turn to look at the still sleeping man beside me. Long russet hair covers his face and he is snoring lightly. I smile as I lean over him and hug him happily.

I slowly get up, keeping quiet so my man doesn't wake up, he is really tired. But then so am I, after last night. After the fourth time I stopped counting.

Stepping into the bathroom, I suddenly feel nauseous and stumble to the toilet. I dry heave several times until finally the feeling subsides.

I have been feeling strange for the past few weeks but I don't know why. I should probably let Grandpa check me out. Silently and efficiently I wash and dress.

Peeking into the bedroom, I see Jake, still soundly sleeping. I leave a note on the nightstand.

I step outside into the cool morning air and breathe deeply. I set off jogging toward home, opting for the silent route.

Fifteen minutes later I'm on the front porch and stepping inside. Following the sound of television, I step into the living room to see my family gathered around a lacrosse match.

"Lacrosse?" I say smirking "What happened to football?"

"Not in season." replies Emmett glumly

"Nascar starts next week though." Jasper says happily

"Baseball is on ESPN2." Alice states dancing over to Jasper and settling gracefully into his lap

"Volleyball is on ESPN3." Carlisle ventures from his position on Esme's lap

"Check the naked channel." Emmett says grabbing the remote

"Don't even think about it." Rosalie replies smacking her husband

"Aw, Rose we all know you like it." smirks Mom abducting the remote "Now what's on the movie channels?"

"Nooooo!" howls Jasper "Please!! No more chick flicks! I can't take it anymore!"

"Woah, Jazz. You're sounding a bit wolf-ish." Emmett snickers

"Hey, let's watch Outlaw Josey Wales!" Jasper says seeing one of the titles

"No, Jazz, didn't you hear? The north wins." Emmett says gravely

"I want to see the Ken Burns Civil War special." declares Alice

"WHAT!! My own wife against me . . ." Jasper moans

"YES!! Dark Knight! We are so watching it!" Mom shouts triumphantly

"Well, I GUESS that's all right." Jasper says straightening, trying to act as if he isn't happy.

"Jazz, I got to tell you . . . your acting . . . it sucks man." Emmett says shaking his head sadly

Jasper casually flips Emmett off as he settles back to watch the movie.

In all this time Daddy hasn't spoken a word and his eyes haven't left me. He almost imperceptibly nods as he rises and I follow him to the kitchen.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?" I ask softly

"I have a hunch." He replies his eyes are smoldering black and the look on his face is not one I've ever seen before

"Carlisle," he says in a normal voice

"What is it?" Grandpa asks coming into the room

"Nessie needs a check-up." Dad says quietly

"Let's go up to my office, then." says Grandpa just as quietly

I follow him into the room and sit in one of the leather chairs.

"What's the matter?" Grandpa asks slipping into doctor mode

"I've been feeling . . . off, for the past couple weeks. I've been feeling nauseous and I haven't needed to or felt the urge to hunt in over a month." I say thinking

The expression on his face doesn't change as he says "Well, I'll need to perform a couple of tests, but I am 90% certain of what is "wrong" with you."

"Okay." I reply as he readies a needle

"There we go, now I just need a urine sample and I'll bring these in to the clinic."

"When will you know?" I ask

"Within the hour." Grandpa replies smiling

Half an hour later he's back and pulls me away from The Dark Knight.

"Well, your test results are in." Grandpa says happily

"And?" I ask impatiently

"It seems my earlier prognosis was incorrect. When studying your physical capabilities . . . I somehow forgot to cross check with were-wolf capabilities. Therefore my previous diagnosis was . . . misinformed." He says slowly

Behind us the rest of the family has come into the kitchen.

"Grandpa, just tell me." I say firmly

"Very well, Nessie, you are pregnant." He calmly states

"WHAT!!" "HUH??" "HELL!" "Aww." "Yes, I knew it!" I hear behind me.

"Are you sure?" I ask softly

"Positive." Grandpa states

"I'll KILL him." Daddy growls

"Count me in." says Jasper says lowly

"Me too." Emmett says cracking his knuckles

They are gone before I have a chance to even blink.

00000000000000000

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Well, how was it??? Like, Love, Hate . . . TELL ME!!!

The next chapter is all written and waiting to be posted so, I want 10 reviews! (that's right I'm holding it hostage!)

So REVIEW!!!!

Outlaw Josey Wales: an excellent Clint Eastwood movie, extremely sad, and will without a doubt pi$$ you off.

The Dark Knight: Excellent, I give it 4.5 stars. Also sad, and Joker pi$$es me off, severely. I have no idea why, he just does.

Ken Burns Civil War: a documentary on the Civil War.


	7. The BloodSuckers Have Gone Mad!

disclaimer: I own nothing.

anonymous review replies:

Pepa333:

Yeah, it was somewhat obvious. Thanks for reviewing!

Nikki:

Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

00000000000000

A/N: This chapter is for all the people who wanted Edward to kick Jake's butt in chapter four. I am malign, yes I am, everybody say it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Oh, and _italics =_ wolves-in-their-heads-communicating.

00000000000000

SLAM!! I jump awake only to be propelled backward through the wall, I and my attacker land outside, his hand at my throat.

Yup, you heard me correctly, I'm being accosted in my own home. By my imprinted's father and uncles, no less.

"I'd get explaining if I were you." Edward snarls, his hand dangerously close to crushing my windpipe

"Explain WHAT??" I manage to choke out, the wolf in me growls

"Don't TOY with me!!" He says shoving my head back hard enough for me to see stars

That's IT, I phase, howling for my pack. Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry howl in response. They are coming.

_The blood-suckers have gone mad._ I tell them

Snarling and snapping my teeth, I shove Edward off me and back up a few feet. My loyal pack gathers beside me.

_I knew they couldn't be trusted. _Leah snarls

_What's going on Jake? _Embry asks growling

_I'm not sure. _I tell them eyeing the vampires in front of us.

"Ed, calm down." Jasper says grabbing Edward's arm

"Why?!" Edward snarls trying to escape Jasper's grasp, but Emmett grabs his other arm restraining him

"They have no idea why you're mad you idiot!" Emmett shouts rolling his eyes

I roll my eyes at the blood-sucker's stupidity.

Edward stops struggling and looks at me, his eyes smoldering obsidian.

"Renesmee is pregnant." he states half growling

_WHAT!!! _Leah is surprised

_Holy Crap! _from Quil

_Sweet! _Seth is happy

_Dude! _I hear from Embry

I phase back to human (ignoring my nudity) "HOW?!" I say in disbelief

"Well, you see . . ." Emmett says coming up to me and putting an arm around my shoulders "When a man loves and/or has very strong feelings for a woman-"

"I know HOW it happens, you idiot! I just don't know HOW!!" I say shrugging out from under his arm

"Carlisle figured wrong! That's HOW!" Edward says angrily yanking his arm from Jasper's grasp

I turn and make a shooing gesture at my pack, they are clearly enjoying this to much.

They leave, albeit slowly.

"So Ness . . . she's pregnant?" I say

"YES!!" all three vampires reply irritatedly

"Okay, I need to get dressed then." I say stepping through the giant hole in the wall. Pulling on random clothing I grab my keys and head out to my car.

Where three vamps are waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" asked Jasper

"Got to go to town, pick something up. I'll be back tonight. Don't tell her ANYTHING." this last directed at Edward as I get in my car and drive away, leaving two confused vampires and one bound to silence

"I will never understand were-wolves." states Emmett

"Don't be stupid Emmett." Jasper sighs

"Let's go home guys." Edward says turning and starting to run, his brothers keep pace with him.

00000000000000000

A/N: and there it is. The End.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, (did you really believe me??)

anyway, please review. 15 reviews before I post the next chapter.

And please vote in my new poll, it regards this story.


	8. What did you DO?

disclaimer: I own nothing

**anonymous review replies:**

**Pepa333:**

Well you'll have to wait and see . . . Thanks for your kind review.

**Morenow:**

Sorry, the update took so long . . . but here it is!

**Rose:**

Thanks, I'm glad you like my story, Please read my other Jake/Nessie: Destiny's Call. No, I don't have a name for the baby yet, I am looking for suggestions.

**mrs . Emmett Cullen ! (at)#: **(without the spaces, (it wouldn't show up all together)

Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much :D

**KatCullen:**

Wow! This has to be THE nicest review I've ever gotten, I'm glad you like the way I write.

00000000000000000

A/N: Wow, it seems when I don't update IMMEDIATELY I get threatened with bodily endangerment, ya'll must really love my writing.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/fav's/alerts! And Merry Christmas everybody!

And a quick note, Nessie's pregnancy will last about 6 months, so five more months left. And please vote in my poll, to decide the gender of the baby. And feel free to suggest names when you REVIEW!!

00000000000000000

"DADDY! What did you do to Jake?!" I shriek, tapping my foot, my arms crossed over my chest

"Um, who want's to know?" Daddy says not making eye contact

"Edward!?" Mom half-growls beside me

"I - I, Oh, _fine_, I lost my temper and almost beat him up!" Edward says lowly

"Edward . . . " Mom sighs

"Hey, look at it this way. At least now you won't have to break the news to him." Emmett smirked

"You _told_ him?!" I almost whispered, suddenly worried "What did he say?"

"Not much . . . I'm _still_ confused." Emmett said shaking his head

"God, you are so immature!" Rosalie says rolling her eyes as she grabs her husband and drags him out the door "Come help me work on the Lamborghini."

"When did we get a Lambo?" Emmett asks trying to escape his wife's grip on his ear

"This afternoon." Rosalie replies gleefully yanking him along

"Daddy . . . where _is_ Jake?" I ask softly

Dad grins then, and smirking says "Can't tell."

"Immature." snorts Jasper rolling his eyes and going into the living room

"Why can't you?!" I ask angrily

"Jake wants it to be a surprise." Dad says by way of explanation

"Fine . . ." I sigh "I'm hungry, I want watermelon and chocolate." I turn on my heel and sweep into the kitchen

"Edward . . . will you tell me?" I hear Mom ask behind me

"Hmm, NOPE!!" Dad shouts, then takes off running, Mom chasing him upstairs.

I roll my eyes opening the fridge, yum, raspberries and coconut.

000000000000000

A/N: I am so, so, sooo, sorry! I meant to have this out yesterday. I'm sorry it's so short, but my muse has run off.

So I want 30 reviews, please tell me your name ideas, and don't forget to vote in my poll!


	9. Chocolate, Uncles and a Ring!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: First off I would like to say, My poll is now closed. The winning gender won 14 to 6. Stay tuned to find out his/her name.

xXXXx

"C'mon, daddy! Please?" I was whining, while eating chocolate covered raspberries and strawberries.

"Nope!" Dad was being disgustingly cheerful, even if he did look slightly disgusted at my eating habits "No can do! Not my secret to tell. Besides you're always complaining about not having enough privacy." I shoot him a dirty look.

"Eww, how can you eat that?" Emmett asked coming into the kitchen, his hands and shirt covered in grease stains

"It's the baby." I sigh, ooh, cantaloupe! Daddy chucked softly, listening in. "It's making me eat." Dad and Emmett share looks of disbelief as Jasper sidles into the kitchen.

"Disgusting." Jasper states dryly, averting his eye's from my cantaloupe (also covered in chocolate) "Yes, it's a horrible." Emmett says with pseudo-worry. "Poor Nessie, having to carry the spawn of the mutt." Daddy is fighting to keep a straight face, but I just glare at their teasing.

"I need some more chocolate." I say conversationally to the room at large.

"Why madam! Allow your humble servant to assist thee in thine plight!" Emmett says bowing extravagantly

"No, no, please milady, allow ME to help thee!" Jasper said rushing to the refrigerator, Emmett and Jasper pushed and shoved each other, both trying to be the first to help me. They grabbed the bowl of fondue chocolate at the same time and engage in a stare down.

"I could also use some watermelon." I state, again to no one in particular, but Emmett releases his hold on the bowl of chocolate and runs for the watermelon in the fridge. Dad is now snickering into his hand.

"Losers." Rosalie states rolling her eyes, as she comes into the kitchen. "Which one of you two court jesters wants to race? I want to see if the Ferrari can beat my Lamborghini."

"Not I, miss." sniffs Jasper, acting wounded "I must stay to attend the young Lady." all this accompanied with vigorous gesturing.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline as well, perhaps one of the upstairs maids can assist thee?" suggested Emmett.

"Fine . . . I'll find Bella." Rosalie stalks out. Her golden mane waving behind her.

"Ahem! Now that you two are here, I'll go find Carlisle and Esme." said Edward, barely restraining his laughter.

"I wouldn't if I were thee. " Emmett put in pompously "The Lord and Lady of the Manor requested that they not be disturbed for awhile. Perhaps you could instead weed the south gardens."

"No, no, he should weed the _west_ gardens." inserted Jasper nodding his head importantly.

"Emmett, Jasper . . ." Dad growled "Tsk. Tsk. Edward art thou still here? Get thee to the north gardens!" Emmett ordered

"_East_ gardens." argued Jasper

"When did we get gardens?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Uh, right now." Emmett smirked "Which is why that young scoundrel needs to tend them, they haven't been planted yet."

"Over my cold dead body!" Dad stated calmly, lounging in his chair. "Besides I'm older than you.

"Now Edward, that is moot. You're already dead. Besides is that anyway to talk in front of our lady?" Jasper inquired, shaking his head.

"Got any grapes?" I ask looking amused

"Of course my lady!" Jasper rushed to the fridge again "Red, green or purple?"

"All three." I decide nodding

"Emmett! Fetch our lady a blanket! We shan't allow her to catch cold." Jasper ordered

"Of course, wool, flannel or fleece, milady?" Emmett asked bowing low

"Um, none of the above." I say, then grinning "However if one of you fools would get me some ice cream, I shall overlook your . . . mistakes."

Dad is shaking in silent laughter. Then a voice from the door way asks "This a private masquerade or can others join in?"

"Jake!" I cry out happily, Emmett looks over to the door, a strange expression on his face, then he states "Ah, finally the mutt has returned. You may clean the drawing room, then clear out the upstairs hall closet."

"As mate to the expecting mother, I'll be stay right here." Jake further proved his point by plopping into the chair next to mine. "What's to eat around here?"

"The manor's C_ullen_ary experts shall see to your . . . desire for copious amounts of food." Jasper stated, getting more food out of the fridge and pulling various things from the cupboards.

"Why Sir Jasper, was that a pun?" Emmett asked delightedly

"I do believe it was!" Jasper replied, acting surprised

After Jake finished eating, he took me by the hand and led me outside. A beautiful half-moon shined down upon us.

"Nessie . . . I'm sorry for leaving today. But I needed to go into Phoenix for something . . ." then under the clear bright shining stars, Jacob Black knelt on one knee, he took a velvet box out of his pocket, flipped it open, and said "Renesmee, will you do me the honor of not only being my mate, but also my wife?"

"Yes." I say, and he stands, slipping the ring onto my finger. It's beautiful, a gold band, a princess cut diamond, and two emeralds.

"I love you." He whispers, and picks me up bridle style, carrying me back toward the house. He stops just before the porch "You can come out now." I call happily, and my family rushes out, surrounding us with love and well-wishes.

xXXXx

A/N: Please review on your way out.


	10. Elopement and The Baby Is Here!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The style of this chapter is somewhat different from previous ones. Sorry for the wait, real life sucks.

xXXXx

Two weeks later and they were waist high in Alice's wedding preparations. Much to everyone else's chagrin.

"Honey, I know you love Alice . . . but I don't think I can take much more of this." Jake looked worn, his eyes tired.

"I may have an idea . . ." I say, looking around quickly.

xXx

"Ness, I think eloping was the best idea you've ever had." Jake stated, grinning at his very pregnant wife.

"Too bad there isn't any cake though . . ." Nessie replied looking around, as if a cake might be hiding in the small chapel.

"..." Jake looked at her exasperatedly.

"What? I'm _hungry_!" she protested "It gets this from you. As_ I_ almost never eat."

Jake just sighed, and then thought about getting a vasectomy. No, wait, he liked being masculine, aw crap.

xXx

_three months later_

"Oh my god! I want this thing out of me now!" Nessie, was, er, unhappy. Yes, that would be the word for it.

"This is all _your_ fault! When this is over you are never getting sex again!" Nessie looked over at the nurse "He's never really loved me, he only ever married me because he was scared of my family."

Jake exchanged a suffering look with the poor RN.

"Alright Mrs. Black, you can push now." Carlisle stated grinning

_a few minutes later_

"Oh Jake, he's beautiful." gushed Nessie, now happy, and not at all an evil demon woman.

"Yes, you did great honey." Jake replied smiling.

"Yeah, cuz you didn't do anything you jerk! I'm never sleeping with you again!" damn hormones.

Out in the hall the sound of the young mother's family, and the young father's pack could be heard laughing.

And so, Jesse James Black came into the world, 7 pounds 3 ounces, 22 inches long, and a head full of black hair.

xXx

After the rest of the family was allowed in the delivery room, a nurse passing by on her rounds heard "YOU NAMED MY GRANDSON AFTER A MURDERING OUTLAW!!" she quickly scurried past.

_the end_

xXXXx

A/N: Please review on your way out. So I know this chapter was short, but it is the end, and there will not be a sequel. I would love it if people wrote me a few drabbles relating to the last paragraph though ;)


End file.
